1. Technical Field
The technology disclosed herein is related to an imaging device, and more particularly is related to an imaging device having an internal memory.
2. Background Information
The Japanese Patent No. 3,065,991 to Miyaoka et al. discloses a flash memory control device, comprising at least one flash memory that provides a memory area in which first data that is not to be rewritten is stored and a memory area in which second data that is to be rewritten is stored, computation processing means for rewriting the second data, and memory control means for switching between the memory area in which the first data is stored and the memory area in which the second data is stored, according to a switching command signal from the computation processing means.